1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector and a cable positioning member of the connector. More specifically, this invention relates to a cable positioning member of a connector used when connecting a cable to the main body of a connector, that enables improved electric properties of the connector through regulating and making uniform the pitch between cables in a plurality of cables as well as a connector that utilizes this cable positioning member.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a method of connecting outer conductors of coaxial cables to each other using a ground bar. In such structure in which a plurality of outer conductors are collectively connected (also known as a bundle shield structure), it is difficult to maintain a uniform pitch of coaxial cables, especially, central conductors and outer conductors of the coaxial cables. Thus, a plurality of coaxial cables arranged at a uniform pitch are first secured using tape or the like and the outer conductors of the coaxial cables are connected together as one batch by ground bars 101 and 103 for connection to a main body of a connector.
As shown in FIG. 2, a printed circuit board 109 called a paddle card is secured to a connecting portion 107 of a main body 105 of a connector. A signal line is connected to a contacting part 111 of the printed circuit board 109. Such structures and connecting methods have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-297133 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-277226.
As described, the related art method of connecting outer conductors using a ground bar involves first securing a plurality of coaxial cables arranged at a uniform pitch using tape or the like, and connecting the outer conductors of those coaxial cables together as one batch using a ground bar for connection to the main body of a connector. Problems incurred by this conventional technology are the expenses required for the materials used and the processes required for production.
Further, generally, when the outer conductors are connected together the ground bar is secured in position by soldering, however when the molten solder hardens the outer conductors are pulled as the solder contracts, affecting the pitch of the coaxial cables and causing changes in the dimensions and positional relationships of the central conductors, the insulating layers and the outer conductors cross-sectionally with respect to the soldered parts. This creates problems due to changes arising in impedance and adversely affects signal transmission.
Moreover, this printed circuit board 109 (a multilayered structure printed circuit board for example) is a part of and thereby affects the very structure of the connector itself inhibiting improvements being made to the characteristics of the connector. Further, the considerable number of parts involved increases the cost of such a connector.